Super Saiyan (DBUS)
The ability to become a Super Saiyan was once considered to be nothing but a legend, because it had not been performed for over one-thousand years. Vegeta first stated that a Super Saiyan has achieved a level of power so overwhelming that it could only be maintained in a transformed state. However, when this legend was proven to be true when Goku accomplished the feat during his titanic battle against the evil tyrant Frieza, he maintained this state in his original form. Despite only being told through legend, Frieza, considered to be the strongest being of his time, became paranoid over the possibility of truth behind the legend of the Super Saiyan, as evidenced by the constantly growing power of the Saiyan race. Because of this fear, Frieza drew the conclusion to annihilate the Saiyan race by destroying Planet Vegeta (Note: Some Saiyans were on another planet so not all of the Saiyan race was killed), thus sparking the end of the Super Saiyan legend. According to Goku, the Super Saiyan transformation comes in response to a need, not a desire. In all known cases, the form has been initially triggered by either desperation or indignation. Any other conditions are unknown, and motivation tends to differ; for example, Goku achieves the form out of anger over the murder of his best-friend, Krillin, and Vegeta achieves the form through sheer frustration at his original inability to achieve it, especially over Goku. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku tells Gohan that becoming a Super Saiyan is powered by rage and told him to imagine Cell, and then Frieza when Gohan said he had never seen Cell, killing all his friends to transform into a Super Sayian. Saiyan hybrids are naturally skilled at this, as they have the emotion of Humans (full blooded Saiyans tend to suppress their feelings) with the fighting potential of Saiyans. As the Saiyans train during Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans, they discover uncharted levels beyond the first Super Saiyan level. The appearance of a Super Saiyan is different in each form, more so in the fourth form. Known Super Saiyans Goku (SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4) Vegeta (SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4) Trunks (SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) Goten (SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) Gohan (SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) Broly (SSJ, LSSJ, LSSJ3) Tarble (SSJ) Raditz (SSJ, SSJ2) False Super Saiyan Many Saiyans that are incapable of achieving real Super Saiyan power have been able to achieve what is called the level of False Super Saiyan. This level gives the Saiyan a great boost in power, but it wears out the Saiyan’s body at an incredible rate. In this form (Goku is the only saiyan so far to be able to do this transformation), Goku's irises and pupils are no longer visible, mostly in turn to the power and bleak rage. His body bulks up a little, his hair straightens like that of a Super Saiyan, his skin color also appears to have a yellow hue to it, but there is no considerable change in feature other than a red tint to his hair (due to the reflection of the yellow aura on his black hair, his hair isn't actually red). He gains a yellowish surge of aura, somewhat but not quite resembling that of a normal Super Saiyan's. In turn, the form somewhat resembles a glorified Kaio-Ken form and even makes the same sound as it. However, there are notable differences. Legendary Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 5﻿ Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters